


Let's Meet Again

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Kamu dan Laut [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, M/M, POV Second Person, dengan amat sangat, please pay attention to the warning, tolong perhatikan warning-nya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Ayo ayo ayo Atsumu, kau pasti bisa—“Um! Kita-san!”Dan kau pun menggenggam tangannya.





	Let's Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- ide muncul habis nonton Captain America: The First Avenger.  
> \- sekali lagi, harap perhatikan _archive warning_ yak owo)b

(suasana di bandara ramai pagi itu.)

 

.

 

.

 

_“Er. Anu. Nganuuu…”_

_Sosok di hadapanmu tengah menanti. Telinga terpasang, bersiap mendengar apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan sebelum lepas landas pagi ini._

_Kau menarik napas dalam-dalam._

Beranikan dirimu, Atsumu, _ucapmu pada dirimu sendiri. Kedua tangan terkepal di samping tubuh; kau mulai meneguhkan hati. Lima tahun lamanya kau menyimpan hati untuk sosok di hadapanmu ini; lima tahun lamanya kau mencoba mengutarakan isi hati, tetapi tak pernah sekalipun berhasil karena kemungkinan besar, para dewa di sekitar menganggap hidupmu sebagai drama berseri bahan tertawaan._

_“Atsumu? Jadwal terbangmu sebentar lagi,” Kita-san menegurmu. Kau berjingkat kaget; tanpa terasa, hampir sepuluh menit berlalu. Waktumu hampir habis. Kau harus berada di pesawat tak lama lagi, sementara kau belum juga berhasil mengutarakan isi hati._

Ayo ayo ayo Atsumu, kau pasti bisa— _“Um! Kita-san!”_

_Dan kau pun menggenggam tangannya._

_Dag dig dug dag dig dug—kau bisa mendengar degup jantungmu sendiri. Serasa akan meledak, atau melompat keluar dari tenggorokanmu kapanpun juga. Sambil terus mempertahankan kontak mata dengan ia yang kau sayang, kau membawa kedua telapak tangannya (yang kau genggam erat, seolah tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi esok hari) sekian milimeter jauhnya dari dada kirimu._

_Senyum optimismu kau pasang._

_“Akhir pekan ini, temui aku di bar tempat kita biasa reunian jam 8 malam. Kutraktir makan dan minum sepuasnya, jadi tolong datang dan temui aku ya!”_

_Kita-san tampak terkejut, tetapi ia tetap mengangguk setuju._

_Kau pun melepas tangannya perlahan, balik badan, lalu melambaikan tangan seraya melangkah pergi. “Sampai ketemu Sabtu ini, Kita-san! Jangan ajak siapa-siapa ya!”_

 

Dan kilas balikmu terhenti sampai di sana.

 

Dengan kecepatan konstan, pesawat yang _seharusnya_ ada dalam kendalimu menurun menembus deretan awan. Lampu peringatan di hadapanmu berkelap-kelip; co-pilot yang duduk di sebelahmu semakin panik.

 

Namun kau, sang pilot yang punya janji kencan akhir pekan ini, tetap berusaha tenang dan terus mencoba memulihkan kendali.

 

Akhir pekan ini pukul delapan malam.

 

Kau harus ada pada waktu yang telah kau janjikan, menemui Kita-san, dan menyampaikan perasaan yang kau pendam selama beberapa tahun ini kepadanya.

 

Kau tidak boleh menyerah di sini.

 

Kau masih punya janji yang harus ditepati.

 

(dari jendela yang membentang di depan matamu, kau mulai bisa melihat birunya bentang lautan)

 

_Aaah_ , pikirmu gusar. _Kita-san bakal marah besar ini, gara-gara aku enggak bisa nepatin janji._

 

Jeritan panik menggema, tetapi yang terdengar olehmu hanya suara Kita-san yang perlahan memudar.

 

Detik-detik sebelum pesawatmu jatuh dalam pelukan ombak musim gugur, kau tersenyum penuh penyesalan.

 

_Maaf, Kita-san. Kencan pertama kita harus diundur dulu sementara._

 

Satu ledakan besar, lalu kemudian—

 

.

 

.

 

(semuanya hening)

**Author's Note:**

> um.
> 
> apa kabar? buat yang puasa, sejauh ini lancar? udah ada yang bolong, atau ketinggalan sahur, atau _nyaris_ ketinggalan sahur?
> 
> um.
> 
> makasih udah mampir baca...? /kabur


End file.
